The Descriptions of Sheen's Peers
by british-babe-1995
Summary: Sheen describes his friendsand Ultralord as he sees fit.


**Author's Note: sorry, my computer is...odd...the spacing is a tad off. So please don' be mean to me and comment about line spacing. :(**

**Disclaimer: Duh I don't own Jimmy Neutron! Or do i**

_People Sheen is talking about will comment on his comments in italics._

_**THE DESCRIPTIONS OF SHEEN'S PEERS**_

Hello people of the earth! My name is Sheen Estevez! I am Jimmy Neutron's best friend, and I am also best friends with Ultralord!!!!! Don't be jealous that these 2 are my favorite, because I don't know you, so can't possibly be my friend.

Most people say that I am easily distracted, but I- HEY LOOK A FLY! Ugh hem. But I am not.

My grades are usually not half as good as Jimmy's. I know this because if my grades were half as good as Jimmy's, my dad would give me a cookie!! I still haven't gotten a cookie.

ULTRALORD

Ultralord is my main man. I love him more than Carl loves Jimmy's mom!!! And that is a lot.

Ultralord is strong, purple, and most importantly, exceptionally shiny in his full armored glory!! I also wrote the Ultralord fan site!! It is awesome!! It has everything you need to know about Ultralord! All the way from what planet he was born on to his favorite mid-morning snack!!

LIBBY

Libby Folfax is DEFINITELY the 2nd coolest and most awesome person EVER besides Ultralord. _aww. Sheen. _She likes music and apparently me!! She and her friend Cindy tease Jimmy. _Yup _It's really funny to watch until Cindy starts to tease me. She mocks Ultralord. :( And I find that DEEPLY disrespectful. Back to Libbs. She is pretty and funny and amazing in every way possible_.that is so true _And she even respects ULTRALORD!! _Uhh... _Or at least when Cindy isn't around. O.K., I've pretty much said everything about Libby there is to know.

CINDY

Cindy ; however is another story. She mocks Ultralord, she is mean to me and she threw my pet rock Jeffery across the playground in 5th grade!!! It made me cry. _IT'S A ROCK!! _So what. He was important to me. MOVING ON! Cindy is extremely heartless and doesn't like Ultralord. _less insults and more talking about how_ _brilliant I am _Oh yea! She brags too. _hey!!_ its true. Anyway. She has a major crush on Jimmy, but she won't admit it. _I do not!! _Yea you do. I could say some nice things. Um...I'm going to have to think a while. _GRR_ Oh yea! She is really good at insults, comebacks, joking about Jimmy, and good at hiding that she likes him. _I DO_ _NOT!! _Whatever. Oh you're good at art too. _finally, something kind _

JIMMY

Jimmy is by best friend. He has straight A's in every subject, except art. He has no artistic talent. _I'm right here _He is really smart, he has a big brain, a big head, and a big ego, (his ego is ever so slightly smaller than Cindy's). _WHAT?! _He makes inventions. Most of them don't work, explode, put the town in mortal danger, or D all of the above. _not ALL of them. _He has arobotic dog named Goddard, I think he's named after someone famous. Oh well._ Goddard was named after a famous scientist-- _WOAH! When did YOU get here??!!_ exactly 35.6 seconds ago _um...kay. Well we've got him covered. He's smart, smart and...am I missing something? OH YEA. He has a big crush on Cindy just like Cindy has a big crush on him!_ WHAT? HEY! NO I DON'T! _That's just what Cindy said.

CARL

Last is Carl. He, Jimmy, and me are sorta a packaged deal. We even go on adventures into space together. But Carl usually throws up halfway between Earth and Mars. _Only if I look out the windows or I forget my inhaler_ That takes all the fun out of shooting comets with spitballs.

Carl likes llamas. A LOT. He also likes Jimmy's mom...intimately. REALLY CREEPY!!_ it's not creepy _Face it Carl, it's creepy. He also likes our teacher, Ms.Fowl. Again with the creepiness. Carl likes to sing the folding and hanging song, it hurts me. _FOLDING AND HANGING!! _STOP SINGING! He also sings the We're Spies song, which also hurts me.

AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SINGING IT NOW!! _sorry _he has a hot Swedish girlfriend from Swe-dia. _She's from Sweden_ OH YEA, she's Swedinese. They are both members of the Llama Love Society. By the way Carl, does Elkie know you've been cheating on her with Jimmy's mom and your teacher? _ I feel she shouldn't be that much in touch with my personal life _Dirty 2-timer.

Well that's pretty much all the friends I have. Sad, I know. (all of Sheen's friends) _HEY _It's true. Well, to all of you!! PEACE, LOVE, AND ULTRALORD!!

**Didja like it? I hope so. So does Sheen. Right Sheen? ...He's playing with his Ultralord action figure. Peace, love, and Tacos! -Halie-**


End file.
